Carl Andy
Carlton Mordechai Anderson professionally working as Carl Andy (Born October 17, 1939) is a retired American Film Director, Writer, Musician Singer, and Record producer best known for directing Music Videos for various acts in the 70s, 80s and 90s such as Fleetwood Mac, Chicago, Billy Joel, Steely Dan, Heart, Prince and the Revolution, Talking Heads, Men at Work, Elvis Costello, Squeeze, Pearl Jam, etc. he also ventured into Film and Television a couple of times directing films such as Toby (1975), and Funk Your Mama (1977) and writing and directing for episodes of My Three Sons, The Beverly Hillbillies, Barnaby Jones, Charlie's Angels and The Mary Tyler Moore Show, and also contributed to Comic Strips such as Peanuts. He is the son of late actor George Andy, who acted in films in the 1930s-60s, and Sofia Benjamin, a Jewish priest at a local Synagogue, he was also the Nephew of actor Bud Jamison who appeared in Comedy shorts of the 30s and 40s. Discography * And Now... Carl Andy (1967) ABC * Andy's Wide World of Jazz (1969) Columbia * Live from The Porter Wagoner Show (1972) RCA Victor * Rocket Man and other Jazz Covers (1974) Columbia * Andy Goes to the Movies (1975) Columbia * The Jewish Experience (1977) Columbia * A Softer Side of Andy (1979) Columbia * Album Cuts (1981) Columbia * An Album of Peace (1984) Columbia * The Best of Carl Andy (1986) Columbia * My Farewell Album (1989) Columbia * The Essential Carl Andy (2003) Columbia/Legacy Filmography * Home Invader (1971) - United Artists * Toby (1975) - United Artists * The Preservationist (1976) - United Artists * Funk Your Mama (1977) - United Artists/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * What's in the Closet?... (1978) United Artists/Lorimar * Horseshoe (1979) - 20th Century-Fox * My Sharona (1980) - United Artists * Faith of a Rabbi (1982) - Walt Disney Pictures * Man of All Men (1984) - Warner Bros. Pictures/The Ladd Company * Dangerous Games (1985) - TriStar Pictures/Carolco Pictures * The Booter (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures/The Geffen Company * Astro Boy (1988) - MGM/UA Communications * Margaret (1990) - Columbia Pictures * The Creep (1993) Hollywood Pictures/Caravan Pictures * Secret Recipe (1994) Touchstone Pictures/Simpson/Bruckheimer Films * Going Crazy in Vegas (1995) - Hollywood Pictures/Cinergi Pictures * Orgy (1997) Miramax Films/PolyGram Filmed Entertainment * End of Night (1999) - Touchstone Pictures/Spyglass Entertainment * The Impatient Artist (2001) Miramax Films * Calamity (2003) - Columbia Pictures/Revolution Studios * Nerdy Nerds of Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow and the Future (2005) - Paramount Pictures Films he rejected/passed on Directing * King Kong (1976) Rejected it due to his feeling the Evil Corporation trope had been played out * FM (1978) * The Wiz (1978) due to feeling the script wasn't accurate to the play * Superman (1978) Passed due to it being too expensive * Rocky II (1979) due to having already directed Toby * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) same as Superman * Shock Treatment (1981) due to his experience on directing "My Sharona" * Reds (1981) Rejected it due to his Anti-Communist beliefs * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) * Ghostbusters (1984) same as Superman, He would later call this decision the biggest mistake of his career * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) due to it's possible Jingoistic themes * The Color Purple (1985) due to Alice Walker's Anti-Israeli stance, ironically Steven Spielberg, a Jew himself would direct the film * Aliens (1986) same as Superman * Predator (1987) same as Above * Moonwalker (1988) same as Above * UHF (1989) same as Shock Treatment * Batman (1989) same as Superman * Misery (1990) * What About Bob? (1991) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) same as Superman * Sleepless in Seattle (1994) * Godzilla (1998) this was early in development before Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin stepped in * Shakespeare in Love (1998) * X-Men (2000) * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) * Christmas with the Kranks (2004) * Mission: Impossible III (2006) * Transformers (2007) the last film he was ever involved with until retiring in 2008 Unrealized Projects One of Andy's unmade projects was a Live-Action film based on the Peanuts strips for United Artists in 1972, which was rejected by creator Charles Schulz (Andy's friend at the time), Andy changed his mind and cancelled the project. Category:1939 Births Category:American Jews Category:American film directors Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT Artists Category:LGBT Film directors Category:Bisexual filmmakers